Pour la vie
by S.L.B
Summary: C'est le grand jour, Hermione va réciter son poème à tout Poudlard


**Pour la vie…**

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Hermione avait rejoint le club de poésie de Poudlard. Mais elle en était restée au stade de la simple écriture. Jamais elle n'avait lu une de ses compositions en public. Pourtant ce soir la, ce fut le déclic.

Le professeur Dumbledor avait annoncé quelques jours plutôt qu'à l'occasion du bal d'Halloween, les élèves du club écriront un essai sur le thème d'Halloween bien sur et le liront en guise d'ouverture au bal.

Le grand jour était là et Hermione n'avait toujours pas L'essai digne de l'ouverture du bal. A la fin de journée, elle décida cependant de se préparer pour ce bal costumé. Pour la première fois dans sa vie estudiantine, elle décida de casser les barrières de la petite fille sage.

_Tant qu'à paraître ridicule autant le faire avec classe !!!_

Elle avait choisit sa tenue avec soin. Elle enfila donc le corset lacé dans le dos de couleur bordeaux et noir, la jupe assortie, la paire de bas, ses bottes et pour finaliser le tout un magnifique loup noir assorti au tour de cou. C'est Ginny qui l'aida à se maquiller et se coiffer. Elle décida donc de relever ses cheveux dans un chignon qui laissait pendre quelques mèches. Ginny choisit des couleurs sombres pour le maquillage et un rouge à lèvre rouge vif afin de trancher. Elles furent toutes les deux très satisfaite du résultat.

- Hermione tu es fatale !!!

Elle sourit en retour à son amie et lui répondit…

- Ce soir je vais lire un poème devant toute l'école. Tant qu'à être ridicule, autant le faire avec classe !!!

Elles éclatèrent d'un rire commun. Par pure provocation, Hermione saisit un de ses vieux essais et le glissa dans son décolleté.

- Allez Ginny ! Allons faire baver les garçons !!!

Elles rejoignirent Harry et Ron qui les attendaient devant la porte de la grande salle. Ron était sous le choc tout autant qu'Harry. Hermione aimait ce jeu et lança à un Ron stupéfié.

- Ferme la bouche Ron, les mouches vont tomber dedans !!!

Elle prit ses deux amis par le bras et à quatre, ils pénétrèrent en enfer. Le directeur avait fait une décoration de maître.

- Mes chers élèves et professeurs, comme annoncé il y a quelques jours, je laisse la place aux élèves du club de poésie qui ouvriront le bal de leurs écrits. Ensuite c'est les Blizzard Bizzarre qui vous accompagneront tout les reste de la soirée.

Chaque élève récita sa composition et quand fut venu le tour d'Hermione, elle pénétra sur l'estrade le regard dans le vide. Elle balaya l'assemblée et commença :

« Le baiser du vampire

Ton étreinte est mortelle

Mais ton désir est charnel

La nuit est ton allié

Mais qu'en est-il de la journée ?

Ton regard est envoûtant

Je te désir tellement

Ma chair est si tendre

Baisse toi pour la prendre

Ce fluide si vital

Pour toi est primordial

A la survie de ton espèce

Ceci est un cri de détresse

Je t'offre mon corps

Qu'il t'apporte le réconfort

Je t'offre mon âme

Dans la paix et le calme.

Hermione ne lisait plus. Elle avait son regard plongé dans celui qui hante son coeur depuis quelques temps. Les mots étaient venus comme ça. Il était devenu l'espace d'un instant sa source d'inspiration, sa muse. Revenant sur terre, elle s'enfuit de la grande salle à toute jambe pour gagner la tour d'astronomie. Elle était essoufflée, elle s'appuya sur la balustrade et sourit. Elle l'avait fait, elle lui avait dit et elle se mit à rire…

- Ils ont du me prendre pour une folle !!!

- Est-ce qu'ils sont loin de la vérité ?

Elle ne se retourna pas car elle savait que c'était lui, qu'il l'avait suivit. Elle avait rêvé de cette scène tant de fois. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle n'avait plus peur.

- Bonsoir Professeur

Quand elle se retourna enfin elle décida d'aller jusqu'au bout. Elle s'approcha de lui et sans plus attendre elle se serra tout contre lui. Au début froid et distant, le grand professeur se laissa aller. Il plongea sa tête dans sa chevelure et l'enlaça comme jamais il n'avait étreint quelqu'un. Ses lèvres approchèrent du cou d'Hermione et comme elle lui avait supplié quelques instants plus tôt, il la prit pour calice. Au fur et à mesure la vie quittait Hermione et lorsque Severus s'en aperçu il était déjà trop tard. Il tenta de la révéler mais se fut peine perdue. Alors il lui demanda

- Pourquoi ?

- Car je sais que dans cette guerre je ne survivrai pas. Je préfère mourir de ta main.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes mais elle souriait

- Je pars heureuse… Tu m'as aimé.

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots qu'Hermione s'éteignit laissant un Rogue abattu et couvert de remords. Il la prit dans ses bras une dernière fois et s'envola loin de cette école, il ne vit jamais le texte qu'Hermione avait réellement écrit pour ce soir. La feuille illuminée par la lune lui disait :

A l'heure de ton départ,

Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes

Mais à quoi bon pleurer

Je ne te reverrai jamais

Mes mains cherchent ton corps

Je sais que tu es mort

Ton sang coule encore sur mes mains

Que puis-je faire contre le destin

La douleur est grande quand je me lève

J'oubli peu à peu le goût de tes lèvres

La mort t'a enlevé

La vie m'a fait rester

Mes mains cherchent ton corps

Je sais que tu es mort

Ton sang coule encore sur mes mains

Que puis-je faire contre le destin

Mes yeux se ferment et je te vois

C'est dans ce bonheur que je me noie

On me cris de vivre

On me cris de rire

Mes mains cherchent ton corps

Je sais que tu es mort

Ton sang coule encore sur mes mains

Que puis-je faire contre le destin

Que vais-je faire sans toi

Aurai-je encore la foi

De lever la tête

De faire la fête


End file.
